


Eternal Kiss

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A queen, a king, a family portrait and a display of forbidden love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Kiss

Lenna giggled. "Faris, behave yourself! This portrait is tradition."

"Aye, and I'm making our union known for the ages."

Lenna lay in repose, a stately queen upon a plush velvet couch. From the gilded wristbands of an ancestral slave girl to her mother's ruby-inlaid crown, the decor of her birthright sparkled as she basked in waning sunlight. Cool wind waved in from the forests of her fertile lands, tickling the saffron jewels of her chest in ways lost on the seaman hands of her sister. Yet for all the gentle graces granted in her years as a pampered princess, none of the songs written in chirps and flutters of native birds stirred such passions in her as the touch of her pirate king.

She sank into the hidden folds of her heart-shaped pillows as Faris combed her depths, gasping to her sister's rough fingers. Every groove and curve teased her with a taste of the forbidden fruit, swirling about her nether lips. Buried in a sea of blankets and cushions, she looked up and smiled at her partner.

"Mmm... you know how to capture my heart, dear sister. But how will our people feel when they see such a brazen display of sex and passion from an official family portrait?"

"They will learn to accept it, love. If they judge us, we'll give them a public show."

She sailed for lost treasures, scoured the oceans for marvels and wonders crafted from precious metals and gems. She charted the unknown raging seas for new lands, claimed the world's many treasures as her own, yet every trinket from pearl earrings and golden rings to the intricate choker resting against the Tycoon queen's cleavage paled next to the riches she plundered nightly from her sister's flesh.

Brine perfumed from the pirate king's sex. Her long violet locks flowed down her bare back, the parting of limp, wild strands revealing the tan, weathered skin of a lady of the seas. Her arse crested to meet the lower edge of a Tycoon sunset on the horizon, as her finger traced a line of Lenna's wet lust up the queen's thighs and around a lone soft nipple. Her right hand played among her sister's feather-soft strands of pink. The sapphire skies and azure seas sparkled in their eyes as they locked long, loving gazes, an exchange of thoughts and feelings enraptured by a single, unending second. 

Then, with a hot, salacious grin, Faris said, "Let's give our descendants a view to remember."

She descended, planting a firm, tender kiss upon the lips of her royal mistress. Amid the passion, the lust, the heartache of a lifetime of love spent apart, their painter disappeared into a world beyond their union.

Centuries passed. Men and women visited the Kingdom of Tycoon, toured the lofty halls of royals past, heard of its monarchs and looked upon each portrait with curiosity and wonder. Yet of all the paintings open to the public trust, none surpassed the infamous affair of Queen Lenna Charlotte Tycoon and King Faris Scherwiz, locked in an eternal kiss.


End file.
